The Final Weapon
by ElementalWitch13
Summary: Eragon and Saphira stumble across something they didn't think possible, something that could tilt the scales in their favor...
1. Chapter 1

The Final Weapon

Eragon and Saphira stumble upon something they didn't think possible, something that could tilt the scales in their favor...

My first try, it probably sucks, but i tried :D.

Chapter 1

Saphira and thorn crashed together again and had it not been for the straps securing his legs to the saddle Eragon would have been thrown off. They had been fighting in the air for what seemed like hours and they had been carried to far from the battle on the ground for the elves to aid Saphira with her exhaustion. He could feel her strength failing and he wondered how much longer she would be able to stay in the air. Thorn kicked at Saphira's stomach and Eragon felt the straps of the saddle snap as thorn tore with his hind legs. The saddle let go completely and began to slip off. He unstrapped his legs and let the saddle fall and held on to the spines along Saphira's back to steady himself. Just then thorn tore away from Saphira's thrashing jaws. He manoeuvred away and began to rise above her. Just as Saphira began to turn and follow his ascent he dove ripping and tearing at Saphira's wings and missing Eragon's head by inches. Unable to stay airborne with her tattered wings she began to fall and Eragon felt himself being torn from her back. He heard felt blinding pain in the back of his head then the world went black...

Well, that's it for now i'll continue if you want me to...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Saphira POV

_NO!_

Saphira screamed with her mind and let loose a terrifying roar as she fell helplessly from the sky. She beat her useless wings as she watched Eragon, partner-of-her-heart-and-mind, being carried away by the traitor Murtag, and the youngling Thorn. She roared in frustration and pain, both physical from her wounds and the pain of losing Eragon. She felt the minds of the pointed-ears-elves brush her own as they tried to communicate with her but she pushed them away. She felt the rush of magic as they healed her wings and she pulled out her fall just before she struck the ground, and raced as fast as her tired wings would take her in the direction of the little-red-strike-dragon.

She roared in warning to her prey so they would know that their time was coming to an end and Saphira vowed to herself that when she caught them she would tear them apart until not even the blood-birds would be able to feed on their corpses.

The great-round-fire-in-the-sky was low on the horizon when Saphira finally caught up with the red-run. Her wings hurt and she felt her strength failing, but when she saw stunted-thoughts-red-scales-Thorn she surged forward faster than she had ever flown. She released a deafening roar and a jet of blue as she drew near her prey.

Saphira felt a strange group of minds brush against her own, she knew it was not Murtag or Thorn, she tried to shield her mind but she couldn't. She looked ahead and saw Thorn shake his head as though trying to shake off a pest and then heard he and Murtag roar in unison as a volley of arrows streaked towards them. Though saphira was sure that there would be invisible-shield-spells protecting them the little-stinging-arrows pierced Thorn's left wing and side and before Murtag could heal him he fell sideways toward the dense forest where the arrows had come from and Saphira saw Eragon slide off of his back. Murtag healed thorn but they didn't not turn around. Saphira dove toward Eragon, she felt a surge of magic escape her and she was propelled forward to her falling rider just above the trees she caught him but did not have time to recover from her dive and all she could do was shield Eragon with her body as they fell through the trees and landed on the hard, forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Eragon awoke to the smells of pine, and a sweet smoke. He tried to remember where he was but all he could recall was pain in the back of his head, but it was gone now, only a memory. As he came closer to consciousness he began to remember details, a battle, Murtag, Saphira was attacked.

_SAPHIRA! _he thought.

_I am right here little one_, she replied

But there was something in her voice. A tone she only used when she was protecting him. Eragon opened his eyes and saw a thick canopy of trees high above him, his first thought was that he was somehow in Du Weldenvarden but the trees were different here, the trees in Du Weldenvarden had needles and they stood at astounding height but the trees here had leaves and stood only a fraction of the height of those in the elven forests. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, he was in a small clearing and there were people standing all around him, he quickly closed off his mind and looked around for Saphira. She was standing just behind him snarling at them but they showed no fear. Eragon noticed that there were no men, and each of the women was holding a bow but he did not see any other weapons. They wore thick cloaks with their hoods down and underneath they wore long dresses of elaborate designs and colors. As he studied their faces Eragon knew they were not elves nor any other race he had ever seen, at first glance they looked human but there was something about them, something that made them look feral, their eyes reminded him of a wolf that had attacked him back when he used to hunt in the spine, they glowed with intensity, they were curious but fierce, and the colors seemed to shift when they moved. Eragon raised to his feet and reached for his sword but they still did not move. He stated to back towards Saphira when the group began to shift, he felt Saphira tense behind him, and he raised his sword.

A girl stepped out of the crowd. Her grace was not like that of the elves. There was more power behind her steps. The others had their hair tied back but she let hers lay loosely around her shoulders, as she walked toward Eragon it waved about her face like fire, it was as red as blood. She looked at the wary expression on Eragon's face and smirked, he could not decide whether it made her more or less terrifying.

" Lower your sword Rider we mean you no harm. Even if we did it would be unlikely we would even reach you before your dragon killed us all."

The women all began to smile and one by one they lowered to one knee and bowed their heads, all but the one who stood in front of Eragon. She strode past Eragon and approached Saphira who still snarled and as the girl drew near she growled menacingly. Only then did the girl stop but she still showed no fear, she then lowered to one knee like the others had and addressed Saphira with her mind.

_Welcome, we have awaited your visit since it was foretold. I only wish that it had been under better circumstances, we trust that you have been healed properly?_

Saphira only looked at the girl, and eventually the snarl left her face. She inclined her head and walked to Eragon's side where she stood looking at the other women who had risen and now looked at the girl who had addressed Saphira. She rose and walked back so that she was positioned in front of Eragon an Saphira.

"We have waited for years to see you, and here you are at last, we have been hidden in this forest since Galbatorix killed the dragons, we had no hope until a prophecy was given about Saphira finding her rider and since then we have been hoping that you would come. We have much to talk about. Will you come with us?"

_What do you think we should do, little one?_

_I think that we should go with them, if they had wanted to kill us they could've done it before we woke up. And I'm curious to know what exactly they are._

_Let's hope we don't regret this._

Eragon and Saphira nodded together and the group dispersed until the only ones left in the clearing were Eragon, Saphira and the flame haired girl. As she turned around a small smile crept across her face and Eragon wondered if her had made the right decision.


End file.
